


Lekcja

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Drabble, Electricity, Humor, Pairingi w tle, Physics, Pre-Slash, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo Stiles lubi poświęcać się dla naukiAkcja "30 minut do Piekła"Prompt 96. LekcjaTeksty "Z miłości do Fizyki!"





	Lekcja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Jeśli coś jest głupie, ale działa, to nie jest głupie.  
> 19.10.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Chyba tak wychodzi mi nauka. Zamiast się uczyć piszę teksty z tematami do nauki, cóż najwyżej i wy liźniecie trochę fizyki ;)

\- Stiles, czy ty na pewno wiesz co robisz? -spytał niepewnie Scott, wpatrując się w przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Gdybyś bardziej uważał na fizyce, wiedziałbyś, że jest to bezpieczne. Zaufaj mi choć ten jeden raz – uspokajał go.  
\- Wierz mi, ufam ci własnym życiem. Ale jeśli chodzi o twoje zdrowie czasem mam wątpliwości – wyznał kręcąc głową.  
\- Nie pękaj! Wszystko będzie dobrze. To taka lekcja fizyki na żywo, potem nie mów, że nie poświęcam się dla nauki – zaśmiał się.  
\- Dla nauki? Robisz to dla własnej zabawy – zwrócił mu uwagę.  
\- Przesadzasz – uciął szybko Stiles. - Dobra, jestem gotowy. Dawaj Kira! Zobaczymy co potrafi ta klatka Faradaya!

**Author's Note:**

> [Klatka Faradaya](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Klatka_Faradaya)


End file.
